Chapstick
by rayray00704
Summary: Rated M for a reason. At the beach, and Gibbs needs chapstick.


Hellllooo everyone! Thought another story would be nice I told everyone who messaged me that I would be putting up new stories and updating my others. Delay was because of broken laptop. Lost all the newer stories that were gonna go out but oh well. Soooo, now that I got my new one, Ill be posting. Yayayay :D Any ideas to stories, feel free to message. PM would be cool, reviewing even better :D

Walking along the beach I found a dry spot and sat down. Pulling my chapstick out of my pocket, I applied some to my lips. I smiled as I saw in the sunset, a man approaching. He sat down next to me and threw a stick out near the water, so the dog that was with him could fetch it.

"Mind if I have some?" He questioned.

"Some what?" I replied back.

"Chapstick." He simply said.

"Sure." I pulled it out of my pocket and passed it to him.

Holding it in his hand he smirked at it and looked over at me.

" What?" I questioned until he put his hands on my neck and pulled me to him.

"I want this chapstick." He pointed to my lips before gently kissing me. I smirked as he pulled back.

"Rule 12?" I asked smiling.

"Rule 12 was burned. Now its 'when it feels right, don't let rules in the way'." I laughed as the dog ran back wet, with the stick hanging from his mouth. As Gibbs threw the stick again, I gently kissed his neck, as he pulled me to him.

"Your place or mine?" I asked.

"For?" He smirked.

"Don't be a dumbass."

"Mine." He replied before standing up and grabbing his hand we walked to the waters edge. The sun was barely showing as we started the walk back to our cars. Having some time to think, I wondered if we'd have enough time to actually make it to his place.

"Gibbs, why not here." I asked before running my hands up and down his chest. Humming gently, he pulled me to him and ran his hands threw my hair.

"You wouldn't care if you got sand in places that it shouldn't be?" He joked. I shook my head left and right, biting my lip.

"No." I replied before trailing kisses down his neck before unbuttoning his shirt. Reaching over to pull the rest of it out of his pants, I smiled up at him.

As his shirt became undone, I slid it off his shoulders. His undershirt came next. Standing in jeans he gave me a smothering look before pulling my lips to his. Kissing me hard, he pulled my sundress up slowly, trailing his hands on my body as he went.

"I don't want to wait." I told him before taking my dress and sliding it over my head. Standing in a thong and a lacy bra, I wanted to show him everything. My body, and my soul.

"Your beautiful." He muttered.

Smiling, I reached behind, and unhooked my bra. Hearing the dog spashing in the water, the waves, and my breathing, I didn't think of anything else. Pulling the straps down, I felt him take a step closer to me. Feeling his breath on mine, I felt his hands slid my thong down.

"Jethro." I said to him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Take your time."

Kneeling down he kissed his way up my legs before taking my left leg, and hooking it around his the breeze, I opened myself to him a little wider. He blew on me before I felt his tounge licking from bottom to top.

"Gibbs." I moaned.

Feeling his tounge on me, I ran my hands through his hair, silently asking to keep doing what he was doing.

Continuing, he pulled my clit gently, before he started to suck on it.

"Oh my god." I muttered, running my tounge along my lips.

Sighing, I pulled his head up, and unhooked my leg.

"Your turn." I smirked as I undid his jeans. Pushing both his boxers and jeans down, his erection sprang free.

Running my hand along his length, I licked his head before sticking some if it in my mouth. Sucking gently, I pushed my head futher into his length, taking more of him. Hearing him groan, I sucked some more. Bobbing my head, I slid my hand to gently squeeze his balls.

Pulling me away, he slid his body down on his knees. Kissing me some more, we lay down and looked at each other.

"Don't be cheesy and ask me if im sure. I wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't." I said, before I pushed him ontop of me.

Without answering, he kissed his way down my chest and belly before meeting my eyes again and pulling himself over me. I took his hand away from his erection and replaced his hand with mine. Guiding himself to me, I opened my legs wider, and pushed him a little in me. Moaning, he went futher until he couldn't go anymore. Feeling full, we met thrust to thrust. Flesh on flesh.

There was no fear, no worries. Our hearts pounded as we worked to show our love. We didn't need to have perfect romance. We knew each other inside and out. Flaws and everything.

"I love you." He muttered, as I started to feel that rise that he always made me feel.

"Im so close." I told him as he started to pound harder into me, kissing my neck. Running his teeth over before biting. Following his tounge to sooth the bite mark.

"Im gonna come." I screamed as I came.

Thrusting harder he groaned as he followed me over the edge.

"The beach?" He laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"You started it." I replied.

"Chapstick."

Hearing the dog bark out, we decided to get dressed and go back to his place.


End file.
